Destined to be Repeated, Or Not
by Misha
Summary: Some stories are destined to play over and over again, but though the foundation is the same, the ending might not be. redone


Destined to Be Repeated, or Not   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- I decided to re-write this story after a review I got. I realized that the person was right and this needed more depth. I'm not sure how well I succeeded, but I think I explained my point a little better. This is just a short, bittersweet story about the choice we make and how they affect the general outcome things. It's really doesn't make a lot of sense, it's just me playing with an idea and I'm not sure whether or not I succeeded. You be the judge. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Pairings- Snape/Lily, James/Lily, Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, and a dash of Draco/Ginny. I cover all the bases in this one. 

Summery- Some stories are destined to play over and over again, but though the foundation is the same, the ending might not be. 

Spoilers- All four books, I guess. 

Rating- PG   
hr> 

Some stories are destined to repeat themselves. Or so it seems. 

In 1975 one such story began. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the setting for the tumultuous love story that would affect the lives of many for years to come. 

The players were simple. Two school boys, rivals by nature. One girl who loved them both. 

The background was also simple. Two House who have always been set apart and the rising of a dark lord. 

It was all there. 

One of the boys, James, was a true Gryffindor. He was the golden boy of the school, loved by most and designed for greatness. 

The other, Severus, was his Slytherin counterpart. Dark and sarcastic, always in the shadows, his road seemed obviously doomed. 

The girl, Lily, was a contrast of them both. She was smart and pretty, a beloved Gryffindor. The perfect mate for James. But she had a darker side, a desire that could not be denied and that drew her to Severus. 

She loved them both and they both loved her. 

For a while, she faltered torn between was right and what she longed for. She tried to do what was best for everyone, but matters of the heart are never so simple. 

Lily did not want to hurt James, but neither could she give up Severus. So she began sneaking around, seeing Severus on the quiet, while still dating James. 

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. 

Then, something happened and it all fell apart. Severus turned on her. He joined the dark side. 

Lily would never know his motives for such a betrayal. She would never understand that in the end he cracked under the pressure and gave into what his parents, and those around him, expected for him. She never knew the struggle that went on in his mind. 

All she saw was her own heart break. Severus' betrayal just about destroyed her. 

It took a long time for her to even begin to heal. Though, even at her lowest moment, she never considered turning Severus in. She loved him too much for that, no matter how badly it had ended. 

No, in the end all she could do, was try and forget about him and devote herself to James. 

In time, Severus became just a memory. She never truly stopped loving him, but life moved on and the love she had felt for Severus took a back seat to her love for James, which had grown deeper and more powerful with time. 

In James, she found the person with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Her love for him was all the more stronger, because of the fact that it had once been tested in such a severe manor. 

In the end, she married James and bore him a son. They lived happily for a short time and then tragedy stuck. James and Lily died in glory and fame. Their son living on to become a hero of an entire world. 

Severus turned back to the side of good before the end. He changed sides to try and save the woman he still loved, even if she was married to another man, but he wasn't able to save her. Lily died anyway and Severus became a bitter, angry man. 

He never forgot LIly or all that had gone before. He carried his bitterness and heartbreak with him until his death, a long with the memory of one perfect love. 

Of a girl named Lily. 

In 1996, the story appeared to begin all over again. 

Two school boys, rivals from the moment they met. One girl torn between them. Once more Hogwarts was the scene and the House rivalry accented the story. The Dark Lord had risen once more and war was in the air. 

One of the boys was Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily. He had become the savior of the world as a tiny child and was the most beloved boy in the wizarding world. 

The other was Draco Malfoy, who's destiny was of a darker nature. From a family with evil roots, it seemed obvious that he would follow in his father's footsteps. 

The girl caught between them was Hermione Granger. She was muggle-born and terribly bright. She was Harry's best friend as well as his girlfriend, but found herself drawn to Draco. 

Unlike Lily, though, Hermione never let herself give into temptation. She was fascinated by Draco and a part of her wanted to give into the passion he evoked in her, but she couldn't. 

She knew that Harry needed her and she couldn't fail him. More than that, her love for him was stronger than her desire for Draco. 

As much as she wanted Draco, she loved Harry more. She loved him too much to let anything ruin what they had. 

She also knew that the sake of the world rested on the thin shoulders of one boy and that without her he would not be able to bear the burden. She would not let him falter, nor would she make a decision that destroy him and break her own heart. 

So, she ignored the passion that existed between her and Draco and never let it grow into anything other than a tempting feeling. 

Her decision stopped the ending from being as tragic as it had been the first time. 

With Hermione's love and support, Harry was able to do his duty and end the war. 

Meanwhile, Draco also realized that the passion between them would never be explored, so in the end he moved on and fell in love with another, a girl named Ginny Weasley. Ginny's love was the push Draco needed to join the light side and helped defeat the dark. 

In the end, both couples lived the happily ever after that had evaded the trio before them. Because of Hermione's sense of right and wrong and her deep love for Harry, history did not repeat itself fully. 

This time, all ended well, just like it never could have for those who had gone before. 

The End 


End file.
